s3mnfandomcom-20200214-history
C02
Sims Next Top Model: Cycle 02 'is the second cycle of the second generation of ''Sims Next Top Model, however it is the eleventh overall cycle. It premiered on Christmas Eve of 2015. Judges and other cast members This season, the judging table remained the same size, however judge Erico Nunes was removed, while a new judge added to replace him. '''Tyra Banks still holds the role as the host of the show. Sin Il-hong returns for her second cycle as Tyra's second-in-command as well as to represent RED Model Management, which the winner is signed to. Male model Maicle Gambardella also joins the panel for the first time. Also new to the show is a reoccuring face,' Kendra Wheeler'. Kendra co-exists with the Top Model Points twist, as she presents the scores and prizes to the girls and cashes out the points. She is also moral support and follows the girls around to photoshoots and the challenges. Prizes The winner of Sims Next Top Model will receives a contract with RED & NU Model Managements, ad campaigns for Sephora Cosmetics, and a cover on ELLE Magazine. Locations Starting this season, the show announced that each cycle would focus on staying in a specific geographical location and focus on the fashion in that area. * New York City, Episode 1 * Jeju City, Episode 1 * Seoul, Episode 1-5 *Paris, Episode 6 - 9 Episodes 'Episode 1 - "New Horizons"' *'First Call Out: '''Ahn Ha-yi *'Bottom 2:' Archie Joseph & Pakpao Naytaro *'Eliminated: No one '''Episode 2 - "Choppy Waters" *'First Call Out: '''Lin Ehuang *'Bottom 2:' Akinyi Werknish & Pakpao Naytaro *'Eliminated: Pakpao Naytaro '''Episode 3 - "Sudden Downfalls" *'First Call Out: 'Ödön Ilona *'Bottom 2: '''Akinyi Werknish & Archie Joseph *'Eliminated:' Archie Joseph 'Episode 4 - "Shattered Truces" *'First Call Out: '''Akinyi Werknish *'Bottom 2: 'Marian Deng & Yi Xuan *'Eliminated: 'Yi Xuan 'Episode 5 - "Double Trouble" *'First Call Out: '''Akinyi Werknish *'Bottom 3: Marian Deng, Saga Wennerstedt & Azumi Saori *'Eliminated: '''Marian Deng & Azumi Saori 'Episode 6 - "Short Paradise" *'First Call Out: '''Ahn Ha-yi *'Bottom 2: Ödön Ilona & Moshe Rani *'Eliminated: '''Moshe Rani 'Episode 7 - "Ignited Flame" *'First Call Out: '''Lin Ehuang *'Bottom 3: Chrysantheme Lockhart, Ahn Ha-yi, & Saga Wennerstdet *'Eliminated: ''Chrysantheme Lockhart & Ahn Ha-yi 'Episode 8 - "Remember Me"' *'First Call Out: '''Lin Ehuang *'Bottom 2: Ödön Ilona & Saga Wennerstedt *'Eliminated: '''Saga Wennerstedt 'Episode 9 - "Grand Finale" *'Sims' Next Top Model:' *'Runner-up:' *'Eliminated:' Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest and use the western system) 'Performance' Call Out Orders The contestant won the competition. The contestant was eliminated. The contestant won the reward challenge. The contestant was apart of a non-elimination bottom two. *Episode 1 featured a non-elimination bottom two. *Episodes 5 & 9 featured a double elimination with a bottom three in danger of being eliminated. *Episode 7 featured a double elimination without prior warning. *In Episode 3, Ha-yi was evacuated from the competition due to her health. In Episode 6, she returned to the competition. Makeover Chart Challenge / Photoshoot Guide *'Episode 1:' Promo Shoot , Aliens *'Episode 2:' Makeovers , Lightsaber *'Episode 3: 'Royal love *'Episode 4: 'Quick Shutter beauty shots, Waterproof Foundation Ads *'Episode 5:' Lucky One & Monster *'Episode 6:' Parisian Coven *'Episode 7: 'Underwater *'Episode 9:'' 'Paper Lanterns Editorial *'''Episode 10: '''Sephora Ads, ELLE Magazine Covers